Secrets, Lie's, and Chocolate
by MioneJeanSnape
Summary: AH: All Human... What if Bella & Edward didn't wait tell they were married to have sex? What if Bella got pregonet with Edwards all human baby? How will Charlie Swan & Elizabeth Masen deal with this? What if there were no Cullens?
1. Chapter 1 Never Enough

**A/N: Okay guys this is my first fanfic so please be nice. I have been awake for thirty-eight hours ****straight. So I am like half asleep this is sooo coming to me like it was in a dream. **

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT OR ANY OF THE SMEXY VAMPIRES IN IT.**

Sorry my hero Stephine Meyer owns it.

Chapter One. **Never Enough**

BPOV

It was almost midnight when I picked up my cell phone to call Edward, my Edward to tell him that my dad chief of police Charlie Swan was finally asleep. "What took him so long tonight love?" He said when he got to my window. "I don't know dear." Was all I had to say before he jumped into my room threw the one window that was never shut. "Do you think jumping in the window of my bedroom on the first floor of my house will really impress me dear?" I teased. The smile on his face my favorite little half smile vanished from his angelic face. "O stop it you know I love it when you hop that little space I mean big old mean window to come to my rescue me of having to sleep alone." I teased again. "Big bad window!" He teased in return. His face went back to normal as he snuggled up into my bed. He took my face in his hands and kissed me softly at first then after a short pause to whisper "I love you with all of my heart," into my ear. He began to kiss me with more passion then usual. Edward was usually very self-controlling. I rolled over on top of him and to my surprise he didn't pull away from my kisses. Felling risky I parted my lips and very slowly caressed his upper lip. Then taking his lower lip and pulling on it with my teeth. We had never made-out before and yet he didn't seem to mind as I slipped my tongue into his mouth.

EPOV

Wow was all I could think as Bella bit my lower lip. Then she did something she had never done before she slipped her tongue into my mouth and stated to make-out with me. I believe make-out was an understatement it was more like fiercely attacking my mouth with her tongue. Before this could go any further I pulled away still wanting so much more. Bella looked at me like I had just stabbed her in the heart and twisted the knife. "Sorry love, but we should go to sleep it is getting very late." I said aloud but on the inside I was yelling at myself to say never mind what I just said love and start all over again. But sadly we both needed sleep. "But..." she started to protest. I cut her off "Bella love, for me please let us sleep now." She knew that the alarm on my phone would go off an hour before hers so I could walk home(three doors down) and get ready for school. And so my parents also believed I slept alone in my own bed. But she also knew I would be here as soon as Charlie was gone. "Bella, my love, sleep." I cooed into her ear as we both were lost to sleep.

BPOV

I didn't remember falling asleep the last thing I remember was basically sexually molesting my Edward. Thinking I had chased him away I cried out "Oh no, Edward, what have I done?" "Bella," I thought I heard my Edward call but I must be dreaming I haded scared him off last night. "Bella, love, are you going to sleep all day? Or will you come down and eat breakfast?" "EDWARD!" I screamed I heard a class break as it hit the floor and I could hear Edward, my Edward running up the stairs. Yelling "Bella, Bella, whats wrong?" I was in pure awe as he ran threw my door and ran to my side. "Bella?" he said. I said nothing. "Isabella Swan, what is wrong?" I finally looked at him his beautiful green eyes swimming with worry for me. I didn't even think about what I did next I grabbed his face in my hands and kissed him hard with all of my love. We finally stopped to catch our breaths. "What. Was. That?" Edward said in between breaths. "I thought..." I couldn't bring myself to say aloud my stupid fears. "Thought what love?" Edward questioned. "I-I thought I had scared you off last night. And that you left and weren't coming back." I told him. "Silly girl you could never scare me off." he told me love in his voice. "Now, go get ready it's finally Friday, And we have lot to do this weekend." He let that slip out and no wished he was more careful. "Wha..." he cut me off "Go."

EPOV

Crap I almost told her what was happening tonight. I heard the shower turn on. Oh how I want to be with her caressing her beautiful curves. Kissing her soft wet lips. Our bodies. No I shouldn't think about my Bella that way. Not until she wanted me to. But I was only human. And ow did I want Bella. Twenty minutes later Bella came out of the bathroom Dressed in A jean min-skirt her shirt wow her shirt. It was a dark blue baby doll shirt that showed her perfect curves with five buttons going down the back. And high heal sandals. "Bella my love you look..." She cut me off "I feel kind of silly but I thought you would like it." "Breathtaking. Did you actually go shopping for new clothes just for me?" Belly blushed "Yes do you have a problem with that I could take it all back." she said. "No, wait there is more?" all she said was "Yup." I took a minute to think clearly and said "We'll be late if we don't leave now, Shall we?" I offered her my hand as we walked to my Volvo.


	2. Chapter 2 School

**A/N: Okay. Omg. Thank you for the reviews. Sorry if yall wanted me to post more. Or if im posting to fast. **

**Disclaimer: I still don't own Twilight :( My hero S. Mayer does. :( **

**If only Bella and Edward weren't so stupid they would see what the other one wants. **

Chapter Two. **School.**

BPOV

The whole ride to school I wanted to attack Edward with kisses. But I know he doesn't want anything more then what we have already. "Edward?" "Yes, Bella." his voice melts me. "I love you." I couldn't bring myself to say what I wanted to say. Edward smiled "I love you to my love." Every inch of me wanted Edward in the wrong way. I almost cry thinking about what he would do if he knew that. I wonder though. "So what are we doing this weekend?" "Um, nothing special." he was hiding something. Thats when we pulled into school. "We still have five minutes tell the bell rings." I heard Edward say. I got out of the car and he followed. Her go's nothing I thought. I stood up against the car and pulled him up against me. I kissed him hard and then harder. Just as I parted my lips. I felt him tense. Then I herd the reason he tensed. "Excuse me! What are you doing." The principal almost screamed. "Um" neither of us new what to say. "PDA, I'm calling your both of your parents. Mr. Masen and Miss. Swan its very disappointing you are two of my best students. (OOOO bet yall didn't see that coming) All I could think is should we run or take the punishment.

EPOV

Wow Bella must want it as bad as I do. Then I saw Principal McKinley. "Excuse me! What are you doing?" The principal almost screamed. "Um" neither of us new what to say. "PDA, I'm calling your both of your parents. Mr. Masen and Miss. Swan its very disappointing you are two of my best students." Well shit what are we going to do. "Bella" I whispered "I'll take the blame." "No" she matched my tone. There was no arguing with her. We were almost to the office. "Sit down." Mrs. McKinley said. "Crap were screwed." Bella whispered. "Don't worry love we'll be okay." I cooed. Or I hope we will be I don't even want to know what my mother will do. My mother Elizabeth Masen will kill me. And Charlie Swan the Chief of Police o gosh he'll castrate me for being so close to his little girl. "Your parents are on there ways to get the both of you." I heard the secretary say. Crap. "You will be suspended for the day." She finished her sentence. SHIT "Bella love." She looked like she was going to die not only was her face crimson red she was hyperventilating. "Love, relax. Charlie will, well he'll get over it." No. He. Wont." She said in between

BPOV

SHIT I AM DEAD. I started hyperventilating my face a new shad of crimson. "No. He. Wont." I said.

Ten minutes of pure worry. I stopped getting redder as Charlie and Mrs. Masen walked in. That sent of the blush again Elizabeth was wow I see why Edward gets his good looks. And I see Charlie noticed her beauties too. "EDWARD MASEN! She screamed o she was pissed. Here it comes "ISABELLA SWAN OUTSIDE NOW!" Leave it to Charlie to let the whole school know I'm in trouble. "I am so sorry Mr. Swan. Edward will be punished." Elizabeth said very sweetly. "Its not your fault. And call me Charlie." OMG HE IS SO FLIRTING WITH MY BOYFRIENDS MOTHER. "Charlie lets go." I hissed. He blushed as he noticed I realized he was flirting. "O yes lets go young lady." He said nothing else on the ride home With the love of my life and his mother right behind us. O But when we got home I got it.

EPOV

I wish I knew how Bella is doing. I thought as my mother laid it on me. "And o boy you are sooo grounded. I think I could text her without my mom seeing but Charlie might find out. "_Bella I am so sorry are you okay? Please forgive me for getting you in trouble." vibrate "Damn it Edward you didn't do anything wrong. And no I'm just grounded for the weekend. I LOVE YOU WITH ALL OF MY HEART." she replied. _Thank god she's okay. "_Where is Charlie love?" vibrate "He is getting ready for work he has the night shift tonight." _OMG my plan for tonight is back in play. "_My mother is going out of town for the weekend ."_ _ vibrate "Cool. Do you want to come over later?" _Wow she is blind. _"No," vibrate " Fine." _I think I made her mad. Oops Well she wont be mad late hopefully. "Edward Masen are you listing to me?" my mother interrupted my thoughts "Yes mother, you where saying your going to New York for the weekend and I am not to leave or have anyone over including Bella." I was listing some hopefully I got everything. "And there is twenty bucks on the table for pizza. And only pizza."

BPOV

God Edward is pissing me off. Why doesn't want to come over. Maybe he doesn't want to go further in our relationship. We cant really do much with Charlie here. But without him her... What we could do wow. Theres a car I wonder if it is Mrs. Mayer. It was "Goodbye have a nice time." To bad she cant hear me. "She will my love." It was Edward, my Edward. "Good for her." Wow he's beautiful. "May I come in?" I nodded my head. He walked over to my bed and kissed me "What was that for. "I love you." Was all he said. He got up and went to the window "Get dressed." I want to say something but he read my eyes. "You are staying the night at my house." "Really?" was all I could say. I Went into the bathroom and put back on the clothes I wore to school today. And put my my pink silk night dress it went barely half ways to my knees and was spaghetti strap in my bag. Along with my brush and tooth brush. Then I met him at the window. He helped her out of the window. And we went to his house. "Lets watch a movie." Edward went and put on a scary movie.

**A/N: Hope everyone likes this please review and I'll post more. **


	3. Chapter 3 Secrets

**A/N: OMG I am so sorry I couldn't update faster our Internet wasn't working**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN THE AMAZING TWILIGHT. **

Chapter Three. **Secrets **

EPOV

I sat down on the coach after putting in Dawn of the Dead. I knew the movie was to scary for Bella but it gave her a reason to snuggle with me. "Are you hungry my love?" I asked truly caring. "Yes, dear what did you have in mind." She said lovingly. You, I wish I could say. "How about pizza? My mother left me money for some." "Shore. Pizza sounds great." She said then cut me off knowing what I would say next. "Pepperoni and extra cheese please." As I stood to order the pizza Bella grab my arm to level her self and kissed me I could feel her parting her lips and that is when I knew she wanted it as much as I did. It was screaming from every part of her being as much as it was from mine.

BPOV

As I stood there kissing Edward I finally knew he wanted it as bad as I did. I could feel his love for me as he let my tongue slide into his mouth. "Pizza." I heard him say as he pulled away. "I don't want pizza anymore." "Bella? I can hear your stomach growl from hear." Damn he had me there I was starving. So maybe I was wrong. "Your right I could just pass out from hunger. And then what would little old you do sit here all by your self all night?" that was great mean but great. Edward laughed really hard and went to order the pizza. I will tell him I want him somehow after dinner.

EPOV

I have no clue why I pulled away from our little make-out session tonight I plan to ask Bella if she wants to have sex but I can't even make-out with her? "Stupid idiot." "Excuse me sir." a young woman said on the other side of the phone. Shit, " O ma'am, I'm sorry I was talking to myself." "O okay. Pick up or delivery?" "Delivery please. A small pepperoni and extra cheese pizza please." "Phone number?" the woman said. "360-876-0265." "Is this Elizabeth Masen?" "This is her son." Same address?" she asked. "Yes, 3435 Blackberry Dr." "It will be there in 35 minutes Have a nice day sir."She said. "Thank you" I hung up eager to get back to Bella. "Bella love I need to talk to you." Shit what am I going to say? I should wait for the pizza so we can eat first. "Yes dear, is something wrong?" She said as she looked at me with those big brown eyes. "Do you love me?" Why I asked that I do not know. Because i know she loves me. "Of course I do Edward. You are mine and I am yours." She said as she stood up and walked over to me. "Why would you ask me that sweetheart?" SHIT "I just wanted to hear you say it. Because I love you. I love you more then the sun loves the moon, More then the day loves the night, more then the light loves the dark, and I love you more then all the stars in the sky. And I am so happy that I am yours and you are mine."

BPOV

Wow is all I could think and then the tears came. "I love you so much Edward." He went to wipe the tears but I stopped him by kissing him hard. He put his arms around my wast and I ran my fingers threw his hair. I started to walk backwards to the coach pulling him with me. I span us around and pushed him down on the coach and got on top of him "Holy shit Bella. What are you..." I cut him off with more kisses. I might not be able to say it but I can show him. Wow I wasn't even scared and I knew what I had in mind. I let my hands trail down his chest and back up to unbutton his shirt he let a moan slip out of his lips I could feel the bulge in his pants it was right up against my lower back. "Ow Edward." I moaned into his lips. And the door bell rang. "I'll get it." Edward said. "O no you wont" Then I looked down at his pants and he went red. "I'll get it." I went to the door and looked out the window to make shore it wasn't Charlie. It wasn't. "Hello, Ma'am. That will be Fifteen-nineteen." The young lady at the door said. "Um here you go keep the change." "Thank you have a nice night." She said. "You too." I wasn't shore I was even hungry anymore. I shut the door and walked over to the table put the pizza down and sat next to Edward.

EPOV

Bella sat down next to me and looked at me with a look in her eyes that said she wasn't hungry anymore. I looked at the pizza then at her. "Hmm this is a hard decision." I was only teasing and Bella knew it. Bella looked as if she was thinking very hard. Then out of no where she stood up and went into the bathroom. Before she did she shot me a look that dared me to follow. I got up and she shook her finger back and forth and motioned for me to sit back down. Hmm I wonder what she is doing in there. The door opened and she walked out in a pink silk night dress that went barely half ways to her knees and was spaghetti strap. I felt my jaw drop. Pull it together Edward. Bella walked over and sat on the table and crossed her legs. "Like my pj's?" She has to be kidding. "Y-yes." man I am stupid. Hey what was that? Then she uncrossed and recrossed her legs. Holy shit she doesn't have and panties on. She saw the light bulb turn on in my head. I was blank then I felt her push me back on the coach and get on top of me sitting on my stomach.

BPOV

I saw Edward twitch as he realized I had no panties on. He just sat there for a second before I stood and pushed him back on the coach and sat on his stomach. I started kissing his neck and up his jaw until my lips found his. There was that naughty little bulge again. I scooted back so I was sitting right on top of it. Those damn pants of his. I moved back and forth just a tad. Edward was moaning now. He stood up with me still clinging around his wast with my legs wrapped around him. He walked into his bedroom never stopping the kisses. He laid us down on the bed him on top now. I started to to unbutton his shirt when I got all the buttons undone he helped me slid off the shirt. Then I went to work on his pants. "Oh Edward." I couldn't help the moans slipping out of my lips now. I finally got his pants undone and he kicked them off. He put his hands at my hips and slipped them up my chest under my night gown and pulled it off. Now we were both naked. Edward had to make the nest move I couldn't really do much under him. He stopped, "What, am I doing something wrong?" I really hoped not. "No, are you shore you want to do this?" Ow he's so cute when he's scared. "Yes, I've never wanted anything more then I want you right now." I loved the look on his face when I said that. "Okay. Well I think this is going to hurt you more then me." He looked kind of shy when he said that. "I know love." With one soft thrust he was inside of me and I loved it. I was his now.

EPOV

Being inside of Bella was the most amazing feeling ever. She is mine and I am hers. I Was going slow and soft I didn't want to hurt her. "Bella, oh Bella." I was moaning as our lips met again. Shit is she crying. "Bella are you okay?" "Yes. Please Edward don't stop." She trust her hips and I took that as the sign to go a little faster. "O my gosh Edward." She trust her hips in rhythm with my movements. "Faster, Edward, please." I started thrusting faster never going harder though. "EDWARD. O. MY. GOSH." " Mm, oh, Bella." "Harder." I let go of my control then and just let out all of my passion. "Yes oh. Ah." she looked like she was in heaven and I loved that I was giving this to her. I was about to pull out and stop when Bella rolled over on top of me and started going even faster. Up and down, I put my hands on her wast and guided her even faster. She leaned in and kissed me hard and passionate. Her hands found my back and she dug her nails into my skin.

BPOV

I was in control now and I wanted more. I leaned in and kissed his as my hands found his back and I dug my nails into his skin. I could feel my orgasm with waves of heat in my chest. I could feel Edward too, inside of me. "O Edward you are everything I have ever wanted and needed I love you so much. We were done. I feel to his side trying to breath, because I forgot how to in there sometime. "Wow, Bella. That was..." I cut him off "The most amazing thing ever." He just shook his head and I snuggled up with him.

**A/N: Omg go Bella, go Bella. O she got him. Sorry this chapter is so long. Lets see what the Lie's are oooooo I need some review first. So just press that magic little button right bellow this.**


	4. Chapter 4 Gone

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own any of these amazing characters. Stephine Meyer still does. Sadly, But my b-day is soon so maybe. **

**A/N: Oh what oh yea. Go, go, go Bella. Oh what oh yea. Go, go, go Edward. (They got some action) I was listing to Cassie and Dance Fucker Dance And Don't trust me when I wrote this. :)**

**Lillian: Me sorry I like it when my chapters are good. OMG I AM SO SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG TO UPDATE! I have like clinical depression or some crap like that. So talking myself out of killing myself, and telling the voices in my head I'm not stupid or ugly,(Yea. I think I've gone menial too) kind of puts a stop on the writing. Love y'all so much thanks for the comments. **

**...sex...hehe...sex...Bella...Edward...hehe...SEX. (I told you I have problems sorry)**

Chapter Four. **Gone. **

BPOV

I finally remembered how to breath as Edward rubbed little circles on the bare skin of my back. I sighed with content. I looked at Edwards perfect face of an angel and whispered "I love you. I don't think, no I know I could not live without you." He just looked and me with my favorite half smile on his face and said "Bella love, I love you so much too, and I would simply die without you in my life." That was the best experience of my life. I leaned over and kissed Edward. He smiled into my lips. I leaded over to be more on top of him. "Uh love I think we should get some food before we uh." Sigh. "Okay dear." I was very hungry now. "Bet the pizza's cold." I said. He said "I will heat it up don't fret." as he got up and put his pants back on. I found my night gown and joined him in the kitchen when I was dressed.

EPOV

Wow I was heating up cold pizza after having the best night of my life. I was complete now. Bella walked into the kitchen singing _Cassie_ by _Flyleaf. _"Do you believe in God? Written on the bullet. Say yes to pull the trigger. Do you believe in God? Do you believe in God? Do you believe in God? I will pull the trigger." Then she noticed I was staring at her. "What?" She frowned. "Nothing you just have a beautiful voice." She blushed a scarlet red. "Yea. Just make the pizza." I turned around smiling. "Bella you complete me." I whispered. "And you me." She sounded so close I didn't even hear her walk towards me. She put her arms around my waist and kissed my neck.

**Two days later... **

BPOV

_Ring, ring, ring. _"Hello." "Bella it's Edward." "Hi babe. How are you? I miss you." "Good, and I miss you too. But I have bad news." Oh no. "Whats the matter?" "I'm going on a vacation with my mother for a month, tomorrow." NO. "No thats not fair how will I live without you for a whole month?" This was not fair I will die without Edward for an whole month I will just die. "I know love so will I, so will I. But my mother thinks we need to spend time together." I could hear the frown in his voice. "Where is Charlie?" I like the sound in his voice. "He's fishing wont be back tell dinner." Please please please. "I'll be over in a few minutes." "Kay." Yes my Edward is coming to see me. Wait okay I look okay. "Hey love may I come in?" I love it when he asks. "Yes." He hopped in my window and came and sat on my bed.

EPOV

I leaned in and kissed Bella. I was not expecting what happened next. She got up and locked the door. Pushed me back on the bed very roughly. And got on top of me, she started kissing my neck and up my jaw tell out lips met. She then pulled her shirt up over her head. And started the kissing again. I figured I would help her with her pants. The second I undid the button she kicked them off. She started on my shirt while I undid my pants. Her bra and panties were next. Then my boxers. The whole process took about three minutes. For some reason I just noticed the radio was on. One of Bella's favorite songs was on _Dance Fucker Dance. _Then I shut it out. Because all Bella had left to do was start. She started slow but hard. "Bella" I moaned. She answered by thrusting faster.

BPOV

"Mm Edward." I wanted him so much. I rolled over pulling him with me. He looked at me with one question in his eyes. "I want you. I want you bad." I said truthfully. He thrust inside of me so hard I thought the walls would shake with my moan. I still wanted more so I started thrusting my hips in perfect rhythm. The background music was _Don't trust her _by_ 3oh 3. "Shh girl, shut your lips. Do the Helen Keller and talk with your hips." _I found this funny. I grabbed Edwards hair and pulled it hard. This made him moan. I was running my fingers down his back leaving little scratch marks. This was heaven. And I had my angel with me. I could feel the heat of my orgasm. And Edwards as well, what more could I ask for in life? "O, Edward, Mm I love you so much.""Bella, ah uh I love you more." Then it was over. I felt released and so loved and fulfilled. "I love you" I whispered.

EPOV

We laid there for what seemed like an hour just laying. Then I remembered something. "Bella, love I have to run home for something very quick." I told her. "M-Kay." I think she was getting tired. I got dressed and ran home. I found what I went back for and ran back to Bella's house. "Bella." I said as I sat down next to her. She was already dressed. "I want to give you something." She looked at the box in my hand and her eyes went huge. "No, Bella I want to give you a promise ring. That we will be together forever. We can wear these tell we do want to get married." She nodded her head and began to cry. "Of course I will wear your promise ring Edward." I pulled the small silver ring with a little ruby in the middle out of the box. The I showed her what was written on the inside. _I Promise Forever_. Then I put it on her finger. Then I pulled the other ring fit for my finger just a silver band with the same inscription on the inside, and put it on my finger. She started crying and we just sat there holding each other.


	5. Chapter 5 Lie's

**A/N: HEHE y'all got me started again I'm on a roll now. **

**Lillian: Moohaha. Hehe sorry I-i uh I just purple monkeys(Hehe I distracted them). **

**Okay I know none of you are stupid sorry. But if that worked don't read the rest of my note. **

**I like it when I get to make Edward and Bella all warm and fuzzy like that. (SEX) I mean cough cough love and stuff like that. My last chapter was all love and sugar but you just wait. O I've said much now I'll have to kill you. HAHAHAHA just kidding. So....................................................................................................................................................................keep reading......................................................................................I..................................................... love....................................................................you.................................................................................... people. **

Chapter Five. **Lie's.**

**One week before Edward gets home. **

BPOV

This month has been so bad. I cry every night and barely hold myself together during the day. But it's okay Edward will be home in a week. I was getting dressed to go to the store for the third time sense Edward's been gone I've been so depressed I'm eating a lot. I can't even get dressed without getting hurt. Because the next thing I knew I was on the floor with a puddle of sticky wetness around my head. "Charlie." I screamed his name. The last thing I remember was hearing him falling as he ran up the stairs. Then I woke up in a hospital bed. My mouth tasted like paper. Then I heard Jessica and Lauren. "Come on Jess how much longer do we have to wait for your mom?" Lauren asked. "I don't know, Ha you want to visit Bella?" Jessica said with acid in her voice. "Ha ha I bet she's pregnant." Lauren laughed. "I bet, she has been getting fat, maybe that's why Edward left." My eyes widened and my breathing hitched. "Whats wrong Honey? Do you need anything?" I hadn't even realized Charlie was here. "No, Dad thanks. What happened?" I was trying to remember when my last period was. "I can tell you the answer to that one." The doctor said as she walked in. "You fell and hit your head on your bed." Oh thank God thats not that bad. "Miss. Swan?" Oh "Yes." My head was in the clouds. "Did you know you are almost a month pregnant?" The doctor said as she put a hand on my arm."Wait, she's what?" Charlie screamed. "N-no I-i didn't ma'am." I couldn't breath. "I. Am. Going. To. Kill. Him! Don't worry Bella he wont ever touch you again." What? "What the hell dad? What do you think Edward raped me? Well he didn't I ah had just as much a part in it as he did. Actually it was more me." I can't believe I just said that. "Well Bell's as much as I want to sit here and talk about you sex life I'm going to go throw up." Charlie did look sick. "Dad I-I'm sorry." I truly was. "Yea. Bella so am I." He left. "Miss Swan? Bella are you okay?" I couldn't breath. "No what am I going to do?" I was so scared. "Well where is the father of the baby?" Edward oh god. "Vacation with his mother." I wished he was here. "Well, how old are you? How old is he?" This is one nice doctor. "I'll be 18 next month and Edward will be 18 in three months." Wow I never thought about are age before. "Hm okay well you could move out get married there are a lot of things you could do." I think I'm going to faint. And I did. I could hear Charlie calling my name. "Bell's come on wake up it's time to go home." I opened my eyes and wished I hadn't he looked so mad.

**One week later. **

BPOV

Edward will be home today.

**A/n: OOOOOOOO sorry.**

**Lillian if you click that magic little button right there under this I will write more. **


	6. Chapter 6 The Truth Will Set You Feee

**A/N: OMG!!!!!!!!!!!!! I AM SOOOOOOOOO... SORRY!!!!!!!!! My computer is gay so **

**I can't download stuff. But because of unknown reason's(YOU GUY"S) **

**I did a little spy stuff and found out I DON"T NEED FANFIC'S WORD THINGY!!!**

**Damn stupid purple monkey's they wont leave me alone!!! They keep telling me to do things, bad things.**

**HELP!! :)**

**Lillian: Do you guys still lurv me?? I hope so... I... I... I might cry if you don't**

**Flashback... **

_Edward will be home today._

* * *

Chapter six: **The Truth will set you free**

EPOV

Bella. That was the one word that keeps spinning through my mind. I get to see my love today.

I miss her so bad it hurts. A real physical ache in my chest. Four more blocks, three more, two more, we're

there!!!! We're home. "Edward Antony Masen, you will help me bring in our things before you run off to see that girl!"

"Bella. Here name is Bella, mother. I love her and there is nothing you can do about it so you better get used to her. And start being nice." She just crabed her bag's and stormed into the house. I'd bet anything I own Bella is by her window waiting for me. I'll just bring this stuff inside and run over there. But as I was going out the door my mother yelled "Put you'r things AWAY Edward." "Yes mother," I sighed. It took me over an hour to sort out all my things. Then I noticed three new texts.

_-E_

_Are you coming over?_

_-B_

_-E_

_Where are you?_

_-B_

_-E_

_Fine whatever I don't want to see you either._

_-B_

Oh, she thinks I forgot about her. "Bye" I yelled out, and i was gone. I got to her window in record time. She was asleep in her bed, and Charlie was gone. I climed in her window and layed down next to her. Even in sleep she knows I'm here. She snuggeled up to my side. It seemed like hour's before she started to stir.

BPOV

I know he's home, I watched them drive by. When is he coming over? I wait twenty minutes before I got mad. I got out my phone to text him.

_-E_

_Are you coming over?_

_-B_

No response. Wtf where is he?

_-E_

_Where are you? _

_-B_

It's been almost an hour now. I'm starting to get pissed!

_-E_

_Fine whatever I don't want to see you either_

_-B_

I layed down in bed and started cry. I must of fallen asleep because the next thing I know I'm laying in bed curled up with Edward. Wait "Edward you came!" I shot out of bed as I was saying this, then threw myself back down in his lap and kissed him. "Of corse I came, I love you, don't you know that you silly girl?" I kissed him again, "I thought you'd forgotten about me." "I could never forget you, my mom made me put all my stuff away before I could come over. I'm sorry I didn't notice you'r texts." I just kissed him again this time with more passion. When his tonuge slid across my lip asking for entrinse I pulled away. "What's wrong love? Why are you crying?" I hadn't even noticed I was. How am I goingto tell him? He'll hate me for sure. He'll never want to toach me again. "Edward..." I couldn't get the word's out. "E...Ed...Edward, I'm pregnant."

EPOV

She's what? I wanted to slap myself. How could I do this to her? I should of been more careful with her. "You are" that's it? I'm a fucking retard. I don't even deserve her. "Y...yes" My eyes flew to her stomick, you couldn't even tell. "How long?" "A month. Our first time" I din't even know you could get pregnant the first time. "Do you hate me Bella?" I had to know. "Oh, no Edward I could never hate you. We'll figure this out. But Charlie is livid. I think he's going to kill you." Well I did deflower and knock up his only child. "It's late. Charlie should be home soon, you, you should go." She doesn't want me to get in trouble. "No I'll stay, we need to deal with him sooner or later." I hope I live to see tomorrow. "Lets go to the kitchin then" Just as Bella finished making dinner the dopor slamed. "Bella?" Charlie yelled out into the house. "In the kitchin, we have a guest." Please take off your gun belt, please take of the belt, oh God please take off the belt. I herd the belt slap against the wall as he put it away.

CPOV

"What the hell are you doing here?"

**A/N: Cliff hanger. My b-a-d. **

**Press the button... Do it, do it, don't make me come out of here and do it for you!**


End file.
